Goku en Code Geass
by samielssj12
Summary: Debido a ciertos acontecimientos que ni siquiera el autor de esta historia conoce, Goku esta en el mundo de Code Geass donde a pasado casi toda su vida con C.c


Hola mis queridos amigos lectores, hoy les vengo con un nuevo crossover entre Dragon Ball y Code Geass (si no conocen este anime les pido que primero se lo vean).

Sera una historia bastante rara teniendo en cuenta la situación del anime y muchas cosas mas, pero esto lo haré mi manera e incluso de una manera mas rara a la que se espera.

Sin mas empecemos.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Goku y C.C se encuentran con Lelouch

* * *

El Joven Lelouch Lamperouge, que después de haber visto como un camión se estrellaba había decido ver si sus tripulantes estaban a salvo, sin embargo al preguntar si se encontraban bien, el camión de repente arranco en reversa para salir del hueco que había causado al estrellarse, debido a esto Lelouch cayo dentro del camión que posteriormente empezaría a ser perseguido por las autoridades. El joven de ojos violeta analizaba la situación dándose cuenta que salir no seria algo bueno, Lelouch se percato como una joven iba hacia otro lado del camión, para posteriormente salir por la parte trasera de este en un Knightmare, el joven de ojos violetas gracias a esto confirmo que la gente que estaba en el camión eran terroristas. Lelouch intento contactar con alguien pero no pudo al ver que su celular no tenia señal, deduciendo que el camión debía estar pasando por los túneles del metro, así duro por unos minutos hasta que el camión se detuvo bruscamente por culpa de un gran hueco que estaba en el camino. El conductor de aquel camión estaba herido y en acto de desesperación decidió activar el arma química que estaba transportando, la cual es el objetivo del ejercito Británico en este momento, al activar el arma química la compuerta del camión se abrió, y uno de los soldados logro encontrarlo, y en el proceso viendo a Lelouch pensando que es uno de los terroristas, pero momentos después el soldado se quito su casco después de haber reconocido a su amigo de la infancia. Este soldado era Kururugi Suzaku, sin embargo la inesperada reunión de los amigos fue interrumpida porque el arma se empezó a abrir y de adentro se podía ver una extraña luz amarilla, de aquella luz se pudo visualizar a una hermosa chica de pelo verde, y a un niño de no mas de 10 años de pelos alborotados, ambos vestían un extraño enterizo de color blanco.

-Contéstame Suzaku, ¿es que estos dos te parecen un gas venenoso?- pregunto Lelouch señalando a la chica y el niño.

-Pero, a mi me habían explicado...- Suzaku no termino de hablar ya que el sonido de unas luces encendiéndose lo alertaron.

-Mono- exclamo el hombre delante de los soldados que acababan de llegar al lugar. -No recuerdo haberle dado tanta autoridad a un simple inmigrante de Britannia-

-Pero, me dijeron que había un gas venenoso- le respondió Suzaku acercándose a su superior.

-Eso no te incumbe- le contesto el hombre, mientras tanto Lelouch pensaba en que esta era información tan delicada que incluso los superiores de Suzaku perdieran los nervios. -Pero... te permitiré que consigas esa información... si cumples mi orden- le hablo con seriedad mientras le entregaba una pistola al soldado de Britannia. -Soldado de Britannia, úsela para matar a ese terrorista-

-¡El no es un terrorista!- dijo casi gritando el castaño volteando a mirar a su amigo. -Es solo un civil que se a visto envuelto en todo esto-

-Canalla. ¡Le has jurado lealtad a Britannia, ¿no?!- le grito el hombre con enojo en su voz.

-No puedo hacerlo- respondió Suzaku con calma en su voz. -No puedo dispararle a un simple civil-

-Entonces muere- exclamo el hombre disparandole al castaño en un costado de su torso, y luego se dirigió a Lelouch . -Por lo que veo, no eres mas que un simple estudiante de Britannia. Que pena...- decía con sarcasmo lo ultimo. -Tomen a la chica y al niño, luego maten al estudiante- ordeno recibiendo un ''Yes, my lord'' por parte de todos los soldados atrás de él-

La chica de pelo verde abría lentamente sus ojos, mientras que si uno se fijara bien se podría decir que buscaba con desesperación algo, la chica miro al frente del chico que la tenia en brazos viendo que ahí se encontraba el niño de pelos alborotados, en sus ojos se pudo ver el alivio que ella sintió al ver a aquel niño. Sin embargo y sin previo aviso el camión exploto, Lelouch en sus brazos cargando al niño y junto a la chica lograron salir de la explosión corriendo por los túneles, en medio del escape la peliverde cayo al tropezar con uno de los varios escombros del lugar, y Lelouch también se detuvo mientras dejaba caer al niño.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el joven de Britannia con enojo. -Todo este lió, ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes!- le gritaba Lelouch a joven que solo se le quedo mirando. -... Y de Britannia. Britannia asesino a Suzaku- la joven de pelo verde solo se le quedo mirando, ella podía sentir que esas palabras iban mas dirigidas hacia el mismo que a ella.

Unos segundos después, el niño empezó a abrir los ojos y con ligero bostezo se sentó en el suelo, miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo, luego su mirada se poso en la chica, el niño cambio su rostro somnoliento a uno de felicidad, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¡C.c!- grito el niño abrazando a la ahora nombrada C.c. -¿Ya es de mañana?- pregunto con inocencia el pelos de punta mirando a los ojos de la peliverde, que no dijo nada solo asintió ligeramente.

-¡Tsk!, no es momento para eso, necesitamos salir de aquí- les dijo Lelouch a ambos, pero el niño aun no se veía tan seguro de estar con el joven de Britannia, el pelos de punta miro a Lelouch y luego a C.c, esta ultima le asintió con la cabeza en señal de que podían confiar en él.

Momentos mas tarde los tres encontraron unas escaleras que llevaban a la salida de este lugar, obviamente Lelouch sabia que no podría ser tan fácil salir de ese lugar y con cautela se asomo por las escaleras para ver si había alguien, y justo como se esperaba los soldados Británicos se encontraban allí, matando a un Eleven (Japones), Lelouch rápidamente logro volver a esconderse sin ser descubierto, pero la suerte no estaría de su lado hoy, puesto que su celular sonó alertando a los soldados de su ubicación. Después de eso los soldados tomaron a C.c y al niño, mientras que Lelouch fue tirado en contra de la pared para ser fusilado. Justo en el momento en el que el líder del grupo iba a disparar, C.c corrió en frente de Lelouch recibiendo el disparo por él.

El niño que era sujetado por uno de los soldados, se quedo paralizado al ver lo que le acababan de hacer a la única persona que había sido amable con él, al única persona que llego a considerar una amiga o mas como una hermana. De repente el niño empezó a temblar mientras una extraña aura de color blanca lo empezó a rodear.

-Malditos, ¿Como se atrevieron?- susurraba el niño mientras su aura aumentaba provocando que el soldado que los sujetaba lo soltara. -¡¿Como se atrevieron a matarla?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, y en un instante el niño desapareció de la vista de todos, cuando volvió a aparecer todos los soldados a excepción del líder se desplomaron en piso, pero no de cualquier manera, las cabezas de los soldados ya no estaban es como si hubiesen explotado, y en las manos del niño se podía ver como la sangre le escurría tanto de sus manos como de su ropa, era una escena bastante asquerosa al ojo tanto que el líder del grupo casi vomita al ver como quedaron sus subordinados, al igual que Lelouch que acaba de salir de un trance que tuvo después de que C.c le tomara la mano. El niño que esta mirando en dirección a Lelouch voltio su cabeza para mirar al hombre que ''mato'' a la persona mas querida para el. El hombre estaba aterrado por la mirada fría y penetrante de aquel niño que no parecía tener mas de 10 años, esa mirada reflejaba odio, ira y sed de venganza, el hombre no pudo hacer nada se quedo paralizado, era como si con esa mirada entrara en todo su ser y destruyera rápidamente su espíritu. El niño se acerco a paso lento al hombre, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- le grito Lelouch al niño que se detuvo y lo miro seriamente. -Déjame este a mi, tengo que probar algo- le hablo Lelouch al pelos de punta, sin mostrar temor por la demostración de poder del niño.

-Esta bien- respondió un poco mas calmado el niño mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

Lelouch miro al hombre que seguía aterrado, después una extraña figura apareció en el ojo izquierdo del joven Britanico. -Soldado de Britania, Lelouch te ordena morir- de repente la expresión de miedo se fue de la cara del hombre en cambio este se rió diciendo ''Yes, your highness'' mientras ponía en su nuca la pistola y jalar del gatillo muriendo al instante.

El niño estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga, era sorprendente ver como al niño acababa de matar a aproximadamente 10 personas sin remordimiento, lloraba por la muerte de aquella chica, sin embargo el joven Lelouch no podía juzgarlo puesto que aun seguía siendo solo un niño y ver como la única persona a la que le tienes cariño muere enfrente de sus ojos, seria una experiencia traumatica para cualquiera.

-Niño- llamo Lelouch al pelos de punta que lo volteo a mirar aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. -¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto ya cansado de no saber el nombre de quien lo había estado acompañando.

-Y-y-yo, m-me ll-llamo S-Son G-G-Goku- tartamudeaba el ahora conocido como Goku, debido a que no podía hablar bien mientras lloraba.

Pero antes de que el Lelouch le pudiese decir algo mas, un Knightmare aparecería en el lugar tomando la atención de este, Lelouch miraría al Knightmare y volvería su mirada a Goku, pero para su sorpresa el niño de pelos puntiagudos ya no estaba al igual que el cuerpo de C.C, el joven no le dio mucha importancia a eso y fijo su atención en el Knightmare.

Ya varios minutos mas tarde Lelouch con ahora el Knightmare que le quito a su anterior tripulante, empezó a darle ordenes a los terroristas para lograr ganar esta batalla, hasta ahora desde que Lelouch entro a dar las ordenes todo iba de maravilla, era imposible que los Británicos ganaran esta batalla, eso hasta que un extraño Knightmare de color blanco se hizo presente en el campo de batalla destruyendo rápidamente con los Knightmares que poseían los terroristas, todo llego a un punto donde el mismo Lelouch estaba peleando en contra de este nuevo modelo, que lo encontró en uno de los edificios. Curiosamente en el momento en que ambos llegan al suelo, se pudo ver que justo unos metros detrás de Lelouch estaba Goku cuidando del cuerpo de C.c, Goku sabia que dentro del robot morado que tenia en frente se encontraba el joven que fue salvado por su amiga, y podía notar como este tenia problemas en contra del robot blanco, y el azabache no dudo ni por un instante, no podía dejar que el ''sacrificio'' de C.c sea en vano, entonces a una velocidad sobrehumana Goku le da una fuerte patada al pecho de aquel robot blanco logrando que este quede tirado en el suelo.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le grito Goku a Lelouch. -No voy a dejar que la muerte de C.c sea en vano, así que vete de aquí- le repitió el azabache posando su mirada en el lugar donde cayo el robot blanco, que se empezaba a levantar, pero antes de que Goku pudiese hacer algo, otro Knightmare de color rojo apareció interceptando al blanco, y de igual manera diciéndole que se vaya que se lo debía por ayudarlos, el joven de ojos violetas no dijo nada y se retiro del lugar, Goku al igual que Lelouch se retiro del lugar no sin antes llevarse el cuerpo de C.c.

Varios días después de el incidente de Shinjuku. Goku se encontraba en un bosque cerca de ese mismo lugar, el Saiyajin había recolectado los materiales suficientes para lograr hacer una pequeña cabaña para él y C.c, y todos los días cazaba animales para poder comer, si bien no le gustaba la extraña ropa que tenia desde que despertó el mismo día de la ''muerte'' de C.c, al no tener mas aun la seguía usando. Pero un día la peliverde despertó en lo que parecía ser una cama improvisada hecha de hojas y encima piel de oso para que fuese mas cómoda, en la cabaña no se encontraba Goku ya que este había salido por algo de comer.

C.c se levanto de la improvisada cama y miro con sorpresa la pequeña cabaña en la que estaba viviendo, la peliverde se quedo sentada en la cama y espero a quien sea que la estaba cuidando, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y el niño de pelos puntiagudos llego a la cabaña, y al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa puesto que C.c estaba viva, el Saiyajin empezó a derramar lagrimas y en un instante ya estaba abrazando a C.c quien le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Goku lloraba en su pecho.

-C-C.c, pensé que habías muerto- le dijo Goku mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

-Goku-lo llamo la peliverde en su usual tono monótono. -Se te olvida que no puedo morir-

-B-b-bueno creo que algo en mi lo sabia, ya que no te enterré- le dijo secándose las lagrimas.

* * *

fin espero les haya gustado

y por favor ayúdenme a ponerle un nombre a la historia que no supe como ponerle


End file.
